903
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 903 is the larger blonder, male, offspring of 128 Grazer's 2016 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 902 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2018. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016:' Spring Cub with 128 Grazer & 2 Other Littermates 903 is believed to be the larger blonder male offspring of 128 Grazer's first known litter of 3 spring cubs. 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (a female) is believed to be one of 903's littermates from that 128 litter. '2016 Season:' During the 2016 season, park visitor Jack Denger captured these photos of then spring cub 902 and shared them on his Instagram: 128 Grazer with her 3 spring cubs (902 background right & 903 foreground right) . 128 Grazer nursing her 3 spring cubs , 128 Grazer nursing her 3 spring cubs (903 on left & 902 on right) , 128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 top right, 903 bottom right), & 128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 in tree above 128's head, 903 may be left of tree) . 'June 2016:' 2016.06.18: On the morning of June 18, 2016, 128 Grazer and her 1st known litter of 3 spring cubs were observed walking along the Valley Road. Ranger Tammy Carmack captured a NPS photo that Ranger David Kopshever shared in his 15:39 bearcam comment and in his A Cub's Fist Spring Katmai Terrane blog: 2016.06.21: Approximately 16:42,' '''128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs near lower river video by Mickey Williams: '''After June 23, 2016:' In late June, sometime after June 23, 2016 Kevin Lee captured video of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs. 128 grazers 856 in this video between 10:22 - 11:22. 'July 2016:' In July 2016 park visitor, Jenny of Zealandia Designs, captured this video of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs treeing themselves. Jenny also wrote a blog: Katmai Bears 2016, The Year of the Cubs where you can ready about her trip and see additional photos:: 2016.07.04 or PRIOR: 903 and his littermates with 128 Grazer photo by Ranger Mike Fitz : 903 PIC 2016.07.04 or PRIOR w 128 GRAZER & HIS LITTERMATES RANGER MIKE FITZ POSTED 2016.07.04 11.19.jpg|128 Grazer with her 3 spring cubs (902 & 903) July 4, 2016 or prior by Ranger Mike Fitz (posted July 4, 2018 11:19) 'August 2016:' 2016.08.06: 128 Grazer's cubs go over the falls video by Brenda D.: '2017:' Yearling Cub with 128 Grazer & 2 Other Littermates Ed Mackerrow (aka Inlightofnature) wrote this blog (including many great photos) about 128 Grazer and her 3 yearling cubs (902 and 903 are two of the three). A Nap in the Cool Dirt 'June 2017:' 128 Grazer with 903 June 2017 from KNP&P's November 3, 2018 Facebook post : 903 PIC 2017.06.xx w 128 GRAZER KNP&P 2018.11.03 11.39 FB POST.JPG|903 with 128 Grazer June 2017 from KNP&P's November 3, 2018 11:39 Facebook post 903 PIC 2017.06.xx w 128 GRAZER KNP&P 2018.11.03 11.39 FB POST PHOTO ONLY.jpg|903 with 128 Grazer June 2017 from KNP&P's November 3, 2018 11:39 Facebook post (photo only) 'July 2017:' 2017.07.03: Park visitor and cam viewer, PhotobearsBry , captured this photo of 903 and hid other 2 littermates while visiting Brooks Camp today. 903 is on the right, 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" is on the right. Their darker male sibling is in the middle. 'August 2017:' 2017.08.01 18:01: At approximately 1:55 into this video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) 902 can be seen charging toward 503 Cubadult in reponse to 503's proximity and prior charges of 902's larger blonder male littermate, 903.: 'Fall 2017:' 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings cubs (902 & 903 are believed to be two of the three cubs) near Valley Road NPS housing video by KatmaiBears: '2018:' With Family Group & Later As Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult '2018 Season:' 128 Grazer was initially observed in May 2018 with all three 2.5 year-old offspring from her 2016 litter. On May 20, 2018 128 Grazer was observed with two of the three 2.5 year-old offspring after partial emancipation; the larger darker male 2.5 year-old was no longer with the rest of the family group. Two of the three offspring from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter were observed three times during official bear monitoring sessons, classified as 2.5 year-old independent subadults, and assigned their bear monitoring numbers. The larger darker male 2.5 year-old was observed as an independent subadult during the 2018 season but not enoug times to be assigned a bear monitoring number. In October 2018 Ranger Russ shared some information about this with cam viewers: On October 26, 2018 at 10:10 Ranger Russ commented and shared information about two of 128 Grazer's 2016 offspring ~ 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and 903: NEED TO ADD PHOTO GALLERY HERE JUST LIKE ON 902's PAGE On August 8, 2019 a 2018 NPS photo of subadult 903 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018. 903 (128) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|903 (128) NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 2018.??.??: Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this 2018 season video of 128 Grazer's subadults (902, 903, and the larger darker male). 'July 2018:' 2018.07.31: 903 and his body guards 909 & 910 video by mckate.: 'August 2018:' 2018.08.18: 503 Cubadult startles 903 video by mckate.: 2018.08.28: 903 and 804(?) video by mckate.: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.01: Park visitor, Karen Hanson captured this photo of 903. 2018.09.05: Park visitor, Karen Hanson captured this photo of 903. This photo of 903 can also be seen in Karen Hanson's video at 0:11 that includes bears that use Brooks River and Katmai coastal bears. 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17: Park visitor and cam viewer, Ratna Narayan shared these photos (#1 , #2 , #3 , #4 & #5 ) of 903 from her trip to Brooks Camp. Ratna also shared this photo of 903. Ratna shared this photo of 903.: 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.14 RATNA NARAYAN POSTED 2018.06.18 18.58 01.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.14 RATNA NARAYAN POSTED 2018.06.18 18.58 02.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.14 RATNA NARAYAN POSTED 2018.06.18 18.58 03.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.14 RATNA NARAYAN POSTED 2018.06.18 18.58 04.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.14 RATNA NARAYAN POSTED 2018.06.18 18.58 05.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.06.20 06.39 06.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 903 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.06.20 20.53 03.jpg|903 September 14-17, 2019 by Ratna Narayan 2018.09.17: 910 greets 903 and plays with 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" while 909 lurks in the bushes video by Birgitt.: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.22: 903 was observed by Ranger Russ Taylor per Russ' October 26, 2018 09:41 comment: "The first day (10/22/2018 ) was a bit overcast. The very first bear I saw was resting on the spit. That bear turned out to be 128's middle cub, the blondish one (This bear will be 903, full list to follow). 'The next bear I saw swimming upstream of the bridge looking for salmon was 879. Then looking across at the corner who should show up but 94 with her three (yes, photographs will follow, but that will take a little time) Then just behind the platform comes 402 x4. One of 94s little ones then got on the bridge, corner side. Then looking over at the spit, here comes 717. Then Holly and her two put in an appearance on the closed trail. Next on the closed trail was 909 and 910. I love that one of 409's cubs (the blonder one will be known as 909, the darker one 910). Those were my sightings the very first afternoon." 903 INFO 2018.10.22 RANGER RUSS OBSERVED 903 ON 2018.10.22 per HIS 2018.10.26 09.41 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2016 09:41 comment re: 903 observed on October 22, 2016 '2019: 3.5 Year-Old Subadult For Future Use ~ add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 128 Grazer ~ Speculated 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" ~ Speculated 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" is believed to be 903's smaller lighter female littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter. 903's darker male littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter was not observed three times during official 2018 bear monitoring session to enable him to be classified with a bear monitoring number. 903 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 128s MALE MIDDLE.JPG 903 INFO 2018.10.26 10.10 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG 903 INFO 2018.10.26 10.47 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG 'Maternal Grandmother:' 408 CC (aka Crooked Claw) ~ Speculated 'Maternal Great Aunt:' 409 Beadnose ~ Speculated 'Maternal Cousins:' 409's Offspring ~ 130 Tundra, Arctic, 500 Indy , 717 (?) , 909 & 910 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None '2017:' None '2018:' None Known '2019:' For Future Use 903 wiki page created 2018.10.30 11.45 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book